


Time share: Beforus edition.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hentai, Mind Control, Multi, Prostitution, S&M, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: As one of the few humans on Beforus, you make a lot of boondollars selling your services to the local aliens.  What is a typical week like?





	Time share: Beforus edition.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I may be persuaded to make other versions.

Being an escort is hard work. Being one on an alien planet is harder. You are one of only a handful of humans on a planet called Beforus. Humans here are super rare as they come from a completely different universe so your exotic looks make you desirable and in order to survive, you charge for the pleasure of your company. Some trolls save a lot of boon bucks to spend time with you. This week is a typical week.

**Day one.**

You tend to start off the week with your lowest cast client. You don't overcharge this guy because frankly, he is one of those clients you are happy to spend time with as he is seriously cute (especially with those gorgeous wings). Your only issue is he lives in a tree house so your usual heels are a no go here in the forest. The sailor scout dress he insists you wear leaves little to the imagination as you climb the rope ladder flashing your panties to the wild beasts below. 

You usually start off with watching some anime. He likes you to sit on his lap as you both watch. You really enjoy the story lines but eventually the humping begins on screen and you feel the movement underneath you of his tentabulge getting frisky. His hand disappears into your panties as he continues to watch the action. You eye the foot stool he will eventually bend you over. He likes to fuck you while watching his favourite anime character humping, as if he is part of it. He used to do it on the table but his hips slammed into you so hard once, you bruised your stomach. 

He insists you call him “Senpai” throughout which just amuses you but turns him on incredibly. His favourite position is anything that allows him to keep watching his shows. He loves cuddles after too. He is such a cutie you could forgive him anything.

**Day two.**

This is an odd one. Not just because this client has two dicks and he always wears his helmet but, well, for a start, he yells the most graphic shit when he fucks you. He is always happy to see you and practically falls over in his rush to answer the door when you arrive. You rarely get offered even a cup of tea before his is unzipping his suit and dragging you to his untidy block. 

His girlfriend is always there too. This doesn't worry you. You are used to kinky couples. She never joins in but she watches and films it which you find strange but the client tells you they just both have a thing for watching each other fuck different people. She has her own Jade blood lover regularly. 

Still, there is something odd about having her cheer him on as he pumps you in the ass and vagina at the same time screaming that you are a "N457y 455 7177y 5lu7 8ulg3 5uck1n 5h17 wh0r3!!!!". Oh and it's sooo messy too. The guy always cums so hard in you, he explodes like a water fountain. You always try sucking him off at first to "empty his barrels" but this guy could fill every bucket from here to the pink moon. Man, he must be popular during drone time. He always apologizes though as you lie there in a puddle of yellow jizz like an exploded balloon of custard, too exhausted to move. They are a sweet couple really. They always let you use their ablution block to clean up.

**Day three.**

This guy… 

At first, he seemed to being trying to "save" you. This happens sometimes. People hire you and then preach at you for the two hours trying to get you to stop living such a "terrible" life. You thought this was the case here. You don't care, you still get paid. When this happens you merely sit, smile and nod, then take the money and leave. However this guy is seriously cute. If you met him in a bar (and he was mute), you would be all over him. 

Every week would be the same thing. You arrived at a motel, he lectured you, and then he paid and you left. Then one day, you got so bored, you started taking your clothes off. He kept talking, telling you he knew what you were doing and it wouldn't work. His bulge said otherwise. You could see it moving through those stupidly high trousers he wears. You then proceeded to remove his clothes. He refused to stop and preached at you while you provided every distraction you could think of. Eventually you cracked him and he suddenly had you spread eagle on the floor, fists gripping your ankles as he pounded you mercilessly. It was the best orgasm you ever had. 

Now every week, you get still get a lecture but with a side of red dick. It never fails to amaze you how he can lecture you on inappropriate nouns with your legs over his shoulders. His sermons provide the background noise of a very long but enjoyable fuck session. For a wannabe celibate, this guy sure knows what he is doing and knows how to handle that huge dick of his. Of course being about equality, he is all about meeting your needs too.

**Day four.**

You are quite used to big tough guys wanting to be submissive. It's more common that most people think. Trolls are not that different. This steampunk loving client is CRAZY STRONG yet a complete gentleman. Every week you arrive to find he has carefully laid out some tea and biscuits and you always start of with a pleasant chat about the latest thing he is working on. It's more like having afternoon tea with a dear friend. 

After the tea is drunk, the fun begins. It doesn't take long to apply the adapted saddle he made himself and you are soon riding him around the hive, whipping his bare buttocks with a crop while he neighs. This is so much fun. He then sweats like crazy, making the saddle slippery so you really have to grip him hard with your thighs. This always sends him into a frenzy as your flesh tightly wraps around his grub scars. 

Eventually he gets his reward with another type of ride. You, of course still dominate him on top, making him bite down on the crop as you buck him in a pile of hay to the finish line. You laugh every time he cums as he bites through the crop. You have to buy a new one every week but you budget it in his charge. Believe it or not, he is not your weirdest client.

**Day five.**

What can you say about this guy? He gives you the creeps but he is also exciting and pays more than you normally charge so you are happy to go back. Apparently all the escorts he has hired in the past rarely stayed the night, let alone returned. You find him fascinating however and what he does to you is a complete turn on. You wonder what drives someone to chew out their own tongue and sew their mouth shut. 

On you first visit, you had to sign an agreement with him. A slave contract. You had to make clear what you would not do. Imagine how pleased he was when your list could have fitted on a postage stamp. He is a complete control freak in more ways than one. He likes to possess you… literally. You are allowed to be aware of what he is doing to you but you have no control. You find yourself doing things that make you blush. 

YOU blush. 

He sits there while you debase yourself before him, always with a smirk on his face. You hear his voice in your head, whispering that you are nothing more than a slut that he will use how he wishes. You do things you have never done before. You fuck yourself with clubs, choke back his bulge further than you normally take, allow him to whip you before he licks your wounds and cums over them. 

Gentle he isn't and creepy he is. But he knows your limits. Afterwards he always thanks you and allows you to clean up. Any bruises or cuts he inflicts are always treated and he is also generous when it comes to pay. He politely pecks your cheek and hand as best he can before you leave. You wish you could know him better but that would be unprofessional.

**Day six**

Urrrrrgh, this asshole. 

Why are royalty always such dicks? Well at least he is rich. He thinks he is Gog's gift just because he is a violet blood. He seems to think it's a privilege for you to get banged by him. What he lacks in charm and appeal, he makes up for in enthusiasm. 

His hive is the troll equivalent of the playboy mansion but with no women. Everything is remote controlled, from the round bed with black silk sheets, to the blinds and stereo. His block is mirrored all over. He loves watching himself as he pails you. He plays his own music too. If you were capable of black feelings, this guy is number one at the top of the list. He is a complete bastard but due to his huge ego, he really goes for it, making sure you have just as much fun as him and that makes him an amazing fuck. 

He also seems to think he exclusively owns you and send you gifts nearly every day to prove it. Bucks, jewellery, violet underwear, anything you want. You even have a credit card paid for by him so you can shop in the more expensive stores on this planet which, being human, is a serious privilege. He likes it when you model your new purchases for him, especially when you buy his colour. 

After sex, he always talks about his failed conquests, mostly with a fuchsia-blooded troll he likes. She keeps rejecting his advances. You totally understand why but keep that to yourself. In many ways you suspect he is actually lonely and would like you in a pale quadrant with benefits. But that is not what you are paid for though.

**Day seven**

Well you have to have some time off, right?


End file.
